Becoming Free
by fallen-panda-21
Summary: This is the story of the night the angels cried for Hermione Granger One-shot


Free 

It can be said that there is no pain like death. But there is a woman who knows better. This is a story about the night the angels cried for Hermione Granger.

The night was so cold; you could see your breath, like smoke from a cigarette. For one person, the cold didn't bother her anymore because there are worse things to feel in life. The once vibrant woman named Hermione Granger was well accustomed to this emotion.

At 17 years old, she now sat in the cold dungeons of Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry, while her peers and teachers were right above her head dining for the last time this year.

Do they know the pain I feel when I look into his cold gray eyes? Can they feel the life drain out of me as I walk by? Of course not, they ever could.

She remembered when he first looked at her with such soft eyes, but then they slowly turned cold. She remembered that they had been together for 2 years, 2 YEARS and she thought they were in love. She could remember when he kissed hoe lips with passion and love. She recalled when for 2 months before her birthday, he would make up excuses, so they grew further apart.

She could still remember when, on her birthday, he told her that he didn't love her and that he had been seeing another for 2 months. She remembered sitting there with blurry eyes as he gingerly kissed her cheek and whispered "I'm so sorry, Hermione." And walked away. She remembered crying for days in her Head Girl room's, never letting anyone in or eating.

She remembered when her friends would come to the door, knocking, pleading, and crying for her to come out of there. She remembered that they got desperate enough to ask HIM to come and plea with her. She could hear the unshed tears in his voice as he pleaded with her to come out and live again. She could recalled that he asked her not to love him anymore or care about him, to make herself free again. But, it didn't work.

Finally she remembered that Professor Dumbeldore, McGonagall and Snape coming into her room and entreating her to join life.

None of them understood what it felt like to have your heart torn out of your being and stepped on over and over again.

Hermione Granger had remembered when she saw him with her for the first time. They were hugging and he looked over HER shoulder and saw Hermione. He abruptly let go of his new girlfriend and backed away. She turned and looked at Hermione with a smug smile, then grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him away.

Hermione remembered pain and nothing else. Her friends tried to cheer her up with outings and jokes. They tried to break through the walls she had built throughout those days in her rooms, but to their heartbreak; nothing worked. The teachers grew worried and scared for their brightest student. Even Snape had tried to break her walls with kind words and patience.

The day Draco broke up with the girl he cheated on with Hermione, Hermione laughed and walked away, never seeing all the eyes who watched her walk away with what seemed like the burden of the world on her shoulders. But they would never know her burden; cutting.

She would cut day and night, never stopping to actually feel. Her friends knew something was wrong, the teachers sensed it. Only three people knew of what was happening; Herself, Dumbeldore, and Harry.

Dumbeldore had always known what went on with in his castle. So, he called her up to his office and tried to talk to her. Hermione sat there with an indifferent expression and dead eyes. She denied everything and so, Dumbeldore had to let her go. As she left, his face grew sad, and his eyes were somber: one tear fell from his watery blue eyes for his student.

Harry knew because he watched her with calculating, green eyes. He saw that she had gotten weaker, paler. He saw that her eyes would close, as if in pain, when someone would touch her arm, leg, and back. He cried for her at night and pleaded with her during the day to eat, drink, and talk. But again, all failed.

Draco began to try and talk with her again, begging her to take him back. She would always replied with the same answer, " I can never love again. That is because of you."

So this now takes us the Hermione Granger, 17 years old, in the dungeons of Hogwarts. She would hear the people upstairs; Eating and laughing.

Hermione sat with her closest companion and caressed it against her wrist like you would caress someone's cheek. The silver glinted against the candle that was the only source of light in the engulfing dark. Hermione let one tear fall from her emotionless eyes and fall onto her arm, as she cut open a new piece of flesh. Methodically, she began to cut until nothing was left to cut. She stopped and smiled with content, finally she could be free from this constant pain.

Dumbeldore, at that exact moment stood and addressed Professor Snape, whispering quickly. Snape's eyes grew wide and then he quickly turned and ran out of the Great Hall. Dumbeldore sat down slowly and turned his eyes to his companion, McGonagall, and said, " I hope that we aren't too late."

Snape returned 15 minutes later into the Great Hall, with Hermione Granger in his arms. His face was stripped with tears. Everyone grew silent as Snape made his way up to the front.

Draco's eyes flooded and he cried out in anguish.

Harry and Ron sat there is shock as they comforted Ginny.

Hermione Granger looked like an Angel with her hair flared out, her bloody arms above her head, her petite body was held like a porcelain doll in Snape's arms. He carried her up and laid her gently on the floor in front of the floor in front of Dumbeldore's chair. The old Headmaster stood and with a _swish _of his hand, carried Hermione's broken body out through the side door with the teachers following him out the door in silent procession.

No one dared to talk; no one said a thing.

Everyone cried.

On her headstone, underneath the shade of a Oak tree in the court yard of the place she died, her headstone reads:

The day she died was the day the angels cried.

Hermione Granger

Beloved Daughter and Faithful Friend

Died from a Broken Heart

Till this day, you can see a platinum blonde visiting her grave everyday. He sometimes cries, sometimes laughs, but most of the time he talks. But he knows that she can never answer because he destroyed her.

She haunts him in his dreams and smiles as he cries. But she really want's to thank him because, it is his actions that made her free.

Readers-

I was in an angst mood. I hope this meets your approval.

Panda


End file.
